degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150406062407
So let's see.. Fiona just cheated on Gus for the 10000th time and is now with Shawn. Ugh. I hate this so much. I was never a big Gus/Fiona shipper, but at least Gus was good for her. Shawn is an ass. Since day one, he's been playing the nice guy card, and guilting Fiona for being with someone else after HE turned her down because he's apparently a slave to his libido and "can't control himself when he's around her" and it's all her fault for "tempting" him. Words can't begin to describe how much that bullshit pisses me off. Plus, he wants nothing to do with her unless he can have her the way he wants her, hence that Nice Guy Syndromey speech he gave her about not being her friend. I can't STAND HIM. Fiona had a sweet, stand-up guy who treated her like gold and she let him go. I love Fiona and always will, but she has pissed me off so fucking much this season. For some reason, she just can't do a monogamous relationship. I really think she should be single instead of continually tie herself to men she can't commit to whom she then just ends up hurting. Gus didn't deserve any of her bullshit, and tbh, his friend wasn't off the mark about her. When it comes to men, she IS selfish and awful. I am so pissed that we had this big dramatic sequence of Mickey chasing down Ian to show his love only for Ian to break up with him. Don't touch me, I'm fragile. What a heartbreaking conclusion to Bianca's story. I was disgusted by her creepy relationship with Frank, but as a character, I loved her and it's so, so sad what became of her. I wish they'd kept her - only as something other than Frank's love interest because that was mad skeevy. Debbie, you're a fucking idiot. I just want to smack the hell out of you. No matter that Fiona is a terrible influence and the only role model you've had to observe growing up, that's no excuse for your STUPIDITY. Vee and Kev are back together and I'm happy, but how fucking misogynistic was Carol's bullshit about Vee keeping her man happy after Vee just confessed that Kev slept with dozens of girls? She even justified that shit using the old men will be men excuse. UGH! Yet again, Shameless endorses terrible moral motifs. Amanda is a crazy bitch. Lip never promised her anything and yet she thinks she has the grounds to assault him and then scream at him before a room full of people for not being able to read her mind that she was in love with him and disapproving of his fling with his professor. They had an open relationship. How the fuck was he supposed to know that any of this was hurting her? Yeah. He treated her pretty shabbily, but he wasn't aware that they were in an exclusive relationship like the one she invented in her head. Speaking of Lip's fling with his professor though, how fucked was that shit? The whole thing just screamed college boy fantasy and was so stupid. OMFG Sammi is alive. I should have known. That crazy bitch is a human cockroach.